fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Otherworld Present
Summary The Otherworld Present are presents that are seen in various locations of the Frontier and sometimes difficult to acquire and find on some occasions. These presents can be obtained by the players, gifting the players with various rewards, as well as being found in various locations throughout the map, similar to how the Interdimensional Traveler functions and how the Frog Quest works. The presents that are scattered on the Frontier cannot despawn, forcing the players to actually search throughout various locations in order to obtain it. In addition to that, there can only be one gift at a time in the Frontier. They are typically spawned onto the Frontier around 5-10 minutes and could appear in the daytime or the nighttime. Depending on the present's color, the rewards can vary on a large scale, from 'useless' items and collectibles to collectibles of immense value. It is assumed that Red Ratboy is the creator of the Otherworld Present, based on their dialogues. List of Locations |- | Abandoned Orchard | |- | Ancient Forest | |- | Blackrock Mountain | |- | Celestial Field | |- | Celestial Peak | |- | Coral Bay | |- | Farm Fortress | |- | Frigid Waste (PvP) | |- | Gnome Magic School | |- | Great Pine Forest | |- | Greenhorn Grove | |- | Hoodlum Falls | |- | Petrified Grassland | |- | Pit Depths | |- | Red Ant Cove | |- | Rubble Spring | |- | Starry Point | |- | The Deep Forest | |- | The Long Coast | |- | The Maze Wood | |- | The Pits | |- | The Quiet Field | |- | The Rolling Road | |- | The Town of Right and Wrong | |- | Topple Hill | |- | Topple Town | |} Map If you prefer to view a map to see all of the known spawns of the Otherworld Presents, click on the map below to see it in full view. Thanks to 1rubberducky2 for doing this out of courtesy~! Present Map.png|A map of all, if not, most of the known spawns of the Otherworld Presents. List of Gifted Rewards |- |Back Equipment | * Angel Wings * Dreamnet * Eyes of the Sword * Odd Cape * Ranger's Backpack | |- |Clothing | * The Shirt with the Big Pocket | |- |Consumables | * 1-20 Apples * 1-5 Greater Dungeon Candies * 1-25 Lesser Dungeon Candies | |- |Feathers | * Forgotten Feather * Keemal Feather * Moneybird Feather | |- |Fishes | * King of the Sea | |- |Harvestable | * Rising Star Mushroom * Traveler Plant | |- |Magic Weapons | * Blade of the Throne * Darktoad Spellbook * Firesoul Spellbook * Frontier Spellbook * Greater Storms Spellbook | |- |Melee Weapons | * Advanced Rapier * Angel Greatsword * Blade of the Throne * Crypt Blade * Demon Greatsword * Fantastic Greatsword * Frontier Greatsword * Grass Rapier * Kotono * Onyx Greatsword * Power Axe * Rusted Coin Scythe * Ultrablade | |- |Misc Equipment | * Big Orange Eyes * Xenoculous * Yaaxil Crest | |- |Miscellaneous items | * Floor 20 Skip Ticket * Floor 40 Skip Ticket | |- |Monster Drops | * Esteemed Heirloom * Far North Mask * Giant's Bone * Nightmare Clock * Spinner Rattle * Thinker's Box * Traveling Human Element | |- |Neck Equipment | * Tri-Color Necklace | |- |Ores | * Onyx Bar | |- |Rifle/Ranged Weapons | * Dragon King's Lance * Frontier Stargun * Funky Driftlander * Hunting Rifle * Marksman's Rifle | |- |Ring Equipment | * Mud Ring * Strange Creature Ring | |}Category:Otherworld Update Category:Lists and Guides